Ryeark
Ryeark is one of the many Zeref Demons roaming free in earth land. Unlike many of his counterparts however, he isn't intent on causing humans harm, preferring to live his life the way he sees fit. This can sometimes be difficult, as his strange appearance can draw unwanted attention to himself. Though at that time he will simple move on and find a new place to live. Most often he will drift between mage guilds, some legal, many others not, staying only with those who he finds "Interesting". He is able to use Nutrient Magic to consume magic and heal himself, and uses his incredible strength to overpower mages once their magic has been drained. Appearance Ryeark stands at a little under six and a half feet tall, with long black hair which he styles into a single braid that reaches his waist. His skin takes on a light brown complexion and his eyes have black sclera and white pupils. He appears very muscular, and always seems to have an amused look on his face. While he mostly resembles a human, he is indeed a demon, given away by an additional set of arms with a slightly darker skin color then the rest of him. He has a set of purple stripe tattoos running along his brow, cheeks, shoulders, and upper set of arms. He has three bolt piercings running down his chin, and a massive scar on his chest over his heart which he got when he first encountered Groz Damalton. His guild mark is located in the center of his back and is colored grey. He keeps a simple outfit, seeing anything beyond that as a waste of time. He uses a green bandana with dark green stripes to hold his hair back, and leaves his chest bare, proudly exposing his additional arms to the entire world. He has a black pair of pants, held up with a green sash around his waist. He travels with a pair of simple monk shoes, though is perfectly fine walking barefoot through any sort of terrain. Personality Though many perceive him as vicious do to him being a demon, he is actually quite laid back. He never seems to be in a rush to do anything, especially physical tasks. The only thing that will get him truly motivated is the promise of a fight, and by extension, a chance to eat the magic of another. There is nothing he loves more than to eat a powerful magic, often going to great lengths to get a taste the magic of a high class mage. Despite this seemingly devious habit, he harbors no real ill will towards anyone in particular, believing that anyone strong enough to defeat him has earned the right to keep their magic. He drifts from place to place when not home at Blind Skull, only ever changing locations when he grows board of his current surroundings. He will sometimes drop in on Dark Guilds to consume the magic of the mages, but will never draw to much attention to himself if he can help it. On the rare instance that he takes a liking to anyone in particular, he will partner up with them, even if he only follows them around, on the premise that he finds them "Interesting". While normally tame and even somewhat fun-loving; Ryeark, like any other living thing, has his triggers. The thing that angers him the most is people killing for sport, what he considers "wasting of food". This is the one time he will actively hunt someone down, to avenge those who could not defend themselves. While relatively uncharacteristic for what one would expect of an Etherious demon, Ryeark clams that it's just "How the world should be". That being said, he has no qualms about killing people in a fair fight, and will even back down from a fight should he think that his opponent stands little chance of victory. History Magic and Abilities Peína - Ryeark’s curse, which allows him to draw out and consume the magic of another, making him the bane of mages everywhere. After draining a person of their magic, Ryeark can utilise the power to recover lost stamina or heal wounds in a similar manner to that of a Slayer Magic user. The difference between him and a Slayer counterpart however is that he is able to consume all manner of magic no matter the element, even magically generated poison, making him very hard to engage at long range. Notably this does not extend to regular poisons, or to objects launched at him that possess no magic. Lastly, and most notably, Ryeark is able to directly suck the magic out of a mage, though this requires him to be close enough to physically touch them and takes much longer than it would to consume a spell. This ability extends to items and constructs powered by magic, though Ryeark is still required to make physical contact with said object. *'Spell Vacuum' - The basic use of Nutrient Magic Ryeark has developed for combat. He will use this spell to consume an incoming magical attack, utilising it's power to heal himself, or increase the power of his blows. Certain types of magic cannot be consumed in this manor however. Only magic attacks that take a physical form can be absorbed, while any sort of Holder Magic is relatively immune to this spell as a means of defence, though any weapons or constructs can still be drained of magic and cease to function. *'Mage Feast' - The Spell Ryeark uses to take the magic directly from mages. It requires Ryeark to be in physical contact with his target, as he is unable to preform the spell at a long range. Ryeark will then use the same principle as his "Spell Vacuum" to drain the magic out of a mage, the same way he would from a spell. Because it requires him to physically restrain his intended target, It makes this spell quite difficult to perform, even with an additional set of arms at his disposal. Incredible Strength - While he is able to stop spells in their tracks, he is still left with the mage to deal with, even after they have been drained of magic. Through years of fighting without any damaging magic on his own, Ryeark has gained an incredible muscle mass, even considering his demon origins. Even using only two arms, he is able to lift over twice his own body weight, and can even break rock with a single punch. Exceptionally Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant - Naturally as to what an additional pair of arms will grant, Ryeark is incredibly difficult to engage in close combat. While he is naturally gifted, he has received no sort of formal training, arguably making him less predictable in battle. He often start off his fights by simply throwing an opponent around, twisting and breaking limbs with his four arms, treating it more like a game than a challenge. As the battle draws out, his combat style will evolve as well, slowly integrating powerful punches and kicks with his multiple limbs. Soon enough he will turn into a full fledged berserker; throwing objects, smashing joints, and injuring opponents in any way he can. Hunger Motivated - Though he himself has stated that he rarely feels loyalty towards anyone, one particularly easy way to earn his favor is to offer him a meal. More often than not, people will not grasp that he sees magic as food, and often find themselves drained of power not long after. Stats Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Non-Human Category:Original Character Category:Blind Skull Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Etherious